


I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. (BTS AU - GANGSTERS)

by CH_Wolf



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BTS AU, BTS gangster AU, Gangsta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_Wolf/pseuds/CH_Wolf
Summary: When nothing feels right and everything fails, run away from all your problems.- No person everBut what the hell.Living dangerously can be dangerous, but oh so much more fun then following the rules of society. Join the small gang that quickly grows powerful and gets known for their smart, fearless, dangerous and slightly psycopathic members....Slightly...Ft. angsty members as:Mysterious leader with more secrets than the president.Druggie McStoned.Handsome doctor who could kill with his smile. Litterly.Depressed arsinist how hates everything and everyone.Basically Harley Quinn but with a dick.Sadistic maniac.Spoild brat that wants the only thing he hasn't gotten from his parents.( I do in no way want to disrespect Bangtan, I just want to borrow their names and like 30% of their personalities to create a story with. I love them just as much as the next person, and I do know that they are not psyocopathic killers irl... :)





	I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. (BTS AU - GANGSTERS)

**Author's Note:**

> You'll probably notice that english isn't my first language, so sorry about that. Trigger warning for angst, violence, swearing, authors bad humor and death. Ya know, gangster-stuff. <3

Chapter 1 - Ouch

Jungkook walked slowly down the street, determined of where he was going. Or, slowly wasn’t the word to describe it. He stumbled down the street, honestly. On wobbly legs, his drunken self though he knew where he was going without actually knowing it. The alcohol pumping in his body made him feel invincible, and he didn’t consider his spontaneous plan to take a visit to the bad part of town at all. He just wanted to get away from everything. Everyone. He just wanted trouble.

And as if fate was to grant his highly questionable whish, he found trouble. Or more like, he heard it. In the distance. Loud voices, screaming, gunshots. Jungkook smirked, and adjusted his direction.

As always, curiosity killed the cat.

A voice inside his head brought up the fact that going into a random gunfight might be dangerous, but another louder voice just took over. He didn’t have anything to live for anyway. If he got innocently shot, then whatever? He’d be dead, so he wouldn’t care. Neither would anyone else. He knew oh so well. 

He rounded a corner, and in the distance of another allyway, he could see a couple of guys shooting at people he couldn’t see. But, there was corpses lying around their feet, and they had panicked looks on their faces. This clearly wasn’t the people he wanted to talk to. But it was as if a force kept dragging him towards the chaos. He knew that it was here he belonged. 

Because he could never be perfect. And he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was tired of it. That word. Perfect, imprinted behind his eyelids. Perfect, shouted at him every day.

P E R F E C T.

Never again would he be perfect.

With the most determined steps his drunk ass could manage, he walked towards the tumult. The gunshots had stopped, and he saw the guys in front of him fall one by one. He didn’t care about those losers. Jungkook could still hear angry voices argue over something, so he kept walking. He didn’t understand about what they were arguing about, nor did he care. He didn’t even hesitate when he reached the bodies, but just stepped over them and kept walking. The determination grew stronger with every step he took. He could hear the voices clearly now.

“… We fucked up so badly…”

“I don’t care about that, but we need to do something about the body… Before he finds out about it…”

“Do you know how hard it was for me to find this dude? HE will turn us into bodies when he get to hear about this. And it was his first fucking mission too! Fucking pathetic….”

Jungkook, not in any way considering the consequences of his very actions, rounded the corner and faced the two arguing guys. They were standing over the body of, what Jungkook guesses, their own. They didn’t notice him at first. He wasn’t able to see their faces either in the darkness, but he didn’t care.

Instead, he coughed.

Silence. It was as in slow-motion they both simultaneously looked at him with surprise, looked at each other with confusion in their faces, and then quickly pointed their guns at him. Jungkook didn’t even flinch. He just calmly rose his hands in the air, and spoke.

“I’m not the enemy here. I want you no harm. But I do want something else.” Though the big alcohol percentage in his blood, he manage to speak the words calmly, without slurring. At this moment, he wanted nothing else but this.

Neither of the guys with guns looked convinced though, and he didn’t blame them.

“Then who the fuck are you? And what do you want??” One of them asked, pointing his gun at Jungkooks face.

He smirked, for no apparent reason. He felt his whole world spin, and there was nothing but darkness in his mind.

“I want to join your gang.”

Both of the guys eyebrows rose, and it was silent for another moment. And even when one of the guys opened their mouth, as to speak, Jungkook wasn’t able to hear their answer either before a loud THUMP hit his ears and an incredible pain shot through his head. He fell to the ground, not being able to prevent the fall. The last thing he saw was blood-spattered asphalt and the shoes from a third person, who silently had crept up behind him. Then, darkness. Silence. Emptiness. And fucking pain from being hit, of course. But he passed out so why did it matter. He couldn’t do anything about it anyways.

Yet another moment of silent and confusion. With a passed out stranger this time.

“Taehyung, what the hell?” Why didn’t you just kill him? That’s not like you… “

“Ohhh, poor naïve little Jimin…” Taehyung said, giving both of his companions a lunatics half smile. “You don’t understand do you? Neither do you, Hoseok… You don’t understand that this boy is exactly what we need.”

Exactly.  
What.  
We.  
Need.


End file.
